


sleeping hearts

by eternityun (lookingmirror)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad sad sad, i cant remember when i wrote this but i might as well post it right?, this is some shit-tier writing but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingmirror/pseuds/eternityun
Summary: when taehyun falls into slumber, yeonjun’s heart goes with him.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	sleeping hearts

Glowing crystal stands in the center of the hall, inside is the resting place of an unanimated boy. Majestic with its beauty and mystery, yet for Choi Yeonjun, it serves nothing but a painful reminder of what he has lost — his life and love.

He withers away while waiting for those big sparkling eyes that hold all the light in the world to open again. Every passing day, a bit of his heart crumbles, until there’s nothing left.

When Taehyun falls into slumber, Yeonjun’s heart goes with him.

The man presses a hand on the crystal — face blank, eyes dimmed.

“It’s been a decade, Taehyun-ah.”

Everything they loved and hated is already gone, leaving an empty hole in his heart. An emptiness Taehyun can fill with his smile alone.

But Taehyun remains asleep, stuck in an eternal dream, the unfair consequences of his sacrifice.

“You said you won’t take long.”

A lie.

Both of them know how false of a statement it is— a mare promise to comfort a broken man, a promise that’s never meant to be fulfilled.

Yeonjun knew but he still waits, remains to wait until grief eats him away, reducing him to a shell of what he used to be.

Kang Taehyun has saved the common people but failed to save Yeonjun.

“I’m sorry.” Yeonjun smiles a hallow smile.

He slides down on the ground, pressing his back against the crystal. Yeonjun takes out a small glass bottle, containing an ominous red liquid. Closing his eyes, he recalls the past, snippets of happier days, moments filled with their laughter.

Yeonjun loves everything about Taehyun, but if he has to pick one, it will be the boy’s smile. The very moment Yeonjun sees Taehyun’s smile with his eyes forming a lovely crescent, he knew he's doomed for life.

Oh, how he yearns to see it one last time.

Yeonjun’s movement is dull as he uncaps the bottle. In one swift movement, he lets the liquid slide down his throat.

Before the darkness completely consumes him, Yeonjun has one final plea —

_—I want to see you again._

Choi Yeonjun’s body slumps backward.

Stifling silence falls heavy.

Moments later, a cracking sound is heard in the empty hall.

Kang Taehyun opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this;;; i don't know either,,,,
> 
> okay maybe a little bit of background story here, its going to be messy bc its not complete tho cjkfdxnsam
> 
> taehyun is the kingdom's mage who sacrificed himself for the people, but in doing so his body and soul were sealed away. yeonjun is a knight who's long been in love with taehyun. after taehyun was sealed away, he still waited for him,,,until he couldn't and u already know what follows next. in that very moment, the seal on taehyun begins to crack and he's brought back to life,,,,but yeanjun is already gone,,,,the end?


End file.
